Appearances Can Be Deceiving
by Jade Lotus
Summary: A plan backfires,throwing Anie from her current path to one that takes her to China. But appearances can be deceiving. Will Sakuya and Anie be able to see through them? And what connection does it have to the number 1 band in China known as Legend?
1. When the World Falls Apart

Anie could not ignore the feeling any longer

Appearances are Deceiving

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the original characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: When the World Falls Apart

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie could not ignore the feeling any longer. She was scared. Her encounters with Sakuya's more avid fans were becoming an every day occurrence, instead of an unpleasant annoyance. She wasn't so naïve as to believe that security would be there every time. In fact the last couple times they had barely made it. She shook her head as her cab pulled up to the Jupiter studio.

'How is it that they seem to know exactly where I'm going to be and when,' she thought worrying her bottom lip. Anie winced slightly when her upper arm hit the cab door as she climbed out, a battle bruise from one of the more recent encounters.

Really Anie was not as bothered by it as most people would have been. Loving and being with Sakuya came with this price. Not that she wasn't afraid, she had just admitted to herself that she was. No, what really bothered her was the disturbance it was causing. When she could, she kept her run in's from Sakuya and the rest of the band. However, when she could not they would all inevitably be concerned for her and Sakuya would become frustrated and furious. She knew the rest of the band was understanding of the situation, since sometimes it was their, own fans that would attacked her. Mr. Sasaki was an entirely different story.

From the very beginning he had seen her as a liability, even though her lyrics had earned her a tentative level of respect from him. She could see however, that he was getting increasingly irritated with having to make sure the "incidences" did not happen.

As Anie flashed her pass to the receptionist and headed for the elevator, she hoped today would not include another run in. Getting off at her floor she gave a smile to the office staff that was working at their desks or running around. Some returned her smile and even waved as she headed down the hallway to meet up with the band. For some reason a feeling of apprehension filled her as she approached her destination. Anie pushed it aside; telling herself it was just her mind running wild from her previous thoughts. Little did she know that in a few minutes those feeling would be confirmed in the worst possible way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Anie noticed when she entered the room was the grim faces of everyone at the circular table. The second thing was a thick feeling of tension1. She let her eyes travel the room until they rested on Sakuya who was just standing up from his spot next to Mr. Sasaki. She quickly walked to her chair beside him and setting her lyrics down looked up at him.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong," Anie felt her feelings of foreboding return but pushed them to the side once again.

Sakuya didn't say anything for a few minutes, his eyes hard and showing no emotion. The door opened behind her and Anie glanced back to see the head secretary of the floor carrying in a try of bottled waters, with her fairly recent, young assistant following behind her with a tray of food.

"Anie," Anie turned back to Sakuya when he said her name his tone causing a shiver to run down her spine, but not in a pleasant way. Without saying another word he placed a sheet of paper into her hands. Anie looked down at it curiously and started to read it.

"I'm sorry Anie, but we all agree this is for the best," said Sakuya, though the emotionless tone of his voice said he was anything but sorry.

"You're firing me?" she asked in disbelief. The paper he had placed in her hands was a document signed by the members of Lucifer relieving Anie of her role as lyrists. She felt tears of confusing sting at her eyes as she turned to look at the band members that had become her family. For several moments none of them could look her in the eye.

"Anie it's getting to be too much," said Atsuro, finally meeting her gaze.

"We need to be able to perform without having to worry constantly about you," said Yuki in a diplomatic tone. Santa and Towa said nothing but nodded in agreement. Anie turned back to Sakuya completely confused; didn't he know out of all of them that she would do anything for the band? Why didn't he just ask her to step down or even continue to write but not come to the studio, photo shoots or appearances any more? Didn't he know that as long as she could be with him, she would do anything to make it work? He did not have to go so far as to have her fired.

"Really Anie we are not firing you, just letting you go," said Mr. Sasaki. Anie didn't see the difference.

"I am sure you will be able to find work with another band. Don't worry, you will be compensated for the lyrics you brought in today and for your work with Lucifer, but after today you are not to enter this building again."

Anie was at a complete loss for words. How could this be happening?

"Anie," she turned to Sakuya stunned by everything that was happening and looked to him for some kind of comfort. What she got instead caused her blood to run cold.

"Anie, I want you to move out of the apartment by the end of today as well."

Her heart drop, "What?"

"I have the limo waiting for you outside, he will take you to the apartment and then to wherever you need to go." With that he sat back at his place and handed her file over to Mr. Sasaki and opened a second folder that was in front of him. When she didn't say or do anything he turned to her, his eyes asking why she was still there.

"Sakuya?"

He gave her a cruel smile; "What? Did you think I actually meant what I told you? I thought you were smarter than that. I only kept you around because of your lyrics. Since you won't be writing for us there is no reason for me to coax those desires and fantasies out of you any longer."

That was the last draw; he had said the cruelest thing he could have said. He knew exactly what her deepest fear had been and had twisted the knife in her already painful wound. Anie let her tears spill over onto her cheeks. Mixed in with her spinning emotions was the need to protect herself from the harsh and cruel words being thrown at her. 'Used,' she thought as she backed away from him, ' I was being used. I was just a tool. He never loved me.' She let her anger and sadness penetrate her next words.

" I will never forgive you for this. Everything you told me was a lie! I was just a good fuck for you! Why did I ever let myself believe that what you said to me was true," Anie laugh but it was an empty action, as she continued to speak, "Your Sakuya. Lead singer of Lucifer, what would you want with me, aside what I could do for you? You are a star, too far away for me to reach," she said the last part in a whisper as her need to lash out dissolved into devastation.

Anie turned to the rest of the group, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at them, they had not abused her as Sakuya had. Just from their expressions she knew they were uncomfortable with the situation, thought they quickly hid their feelings, trying to put on vacant, uninterested facades. They had to follow along with what the star wanted. Even when Atsuro and Yuki and spoken they had not been able to hide their regret from their eyes.

"I will apologize to the rest of you," she said bowing low to the four band members, " I never told any of you this but, when I decided to be with Sakuya, my parents disowned me. You have become my family and I am so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I only ever wanted to see you succeed. I'm sorry," her words came out chocked, as the enormity of what had just happened really hit her. "I'm sorry," with that she turned and started to walk out of the room, but broke into a run as a sob escaped her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie ran to the elevator, thankful that it opened the moment she pushed the button. The whispers of the office staff were lost on her, as she tired to ignore the painful twisting of her heart. Throwing a quick glace back down the hall, she half expected to see Sakuya running after her, to tell her it was all a big misunderstanding. The hallway remained empty however, and Anie hurriedly stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. She tried to pull herself together but, when the bell dinged, signifying her arrival, she gave up, not caring who saw or heard her. She ran to the entrance, tossing her pass on the receptionist desk she passed. Sure enough a limo was waiting to take her home. Without a word she quickly slipped into the back seat and when the drive closed the door she dissolved into tears.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" asked the elderly driver glancing at her from his review mirror. "Call someone for you?"

Anie shook her head unable to speak or really think clearly through her tears and sobs.

"I'll take you home then," he said raising the divider of the limo part way. 'Poor child,' he thought 'sounds like her heart was shattered. Better keep one eye on her. Don't want her doing anything foolish.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After about fifteen minutes of solid sobbing, Anie calmed a bit. She stared vacantly at the limo floor as her mind automatically started to think of what needed to be done.

'What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go.' Fresh tears were filling her eyes as she thought of her dismal future, when a beeping sound caught her attention. Pulling out her phone she saw that she had programmed a reminder into the phone's calendar. Snapping it open she gave a tired laugh of relief as the reminder blinked at her. It was simple, 'Call Zero'. Those two words brought more hope to Anie then she had thought possible. Pushing herself into a sitting position she quickly selected the number labeled "Zero" and pushed send.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? LOL One thing you will have to remember for this story is as the title suggests: Things are not what they always appear to be.


	2. The Back Fire of a Well Meant Plan

Appearances are Deceiving

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the original characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: The Backfire of a Well Meant Plan

XXXXXXXXX

Sakuya felt his heart wrench at the sight of Anie fleeing the room. He concentrated hard on the papers in front of him detailing up coming concerts, trying to push aside his demanding need to run after his Little Bird. Mr. Sasaki dismissed the secretary and her helper and started to talk about up coming appearances. About five minutes after the door had shut, he stopped abruptly and leaned back in his chair.

"It had to be done Sakuya," he said calmly, "to protect her you had to do this."

Sakuya angrily shoved his chair back and headed towards the doors.

"Sakuya," said Mr. Sasaki warningly.

" I can't do this to her. I love her! I can not just let her leave."

"Have you forgotten the death threats?"

Sakuya paused and turned from the door, he knew his eyes were showing the anger he felt, but he didn't care. "I can protect her."

"Like you've been protecting her the past several months?" Sakuya's eyes narrowed at his manager but he did not stop. "There is a leak in this building Sakuya. Those crazed fans know exactly where to find her, and believe me it won't take long for them to find a way past security. You have seen it yourself; the security is just making it in time. Remember you agreed to this plan."

The plan. The mere thought of it made Sakuya sick.

XXXXXXXXX

The leak of information had been determined to be from within Jupiter studios but, no one seemed to be able to pin down exactly who. That was when Mr. Sasaki had come up with "the plan".

Though the manager was anxious about Anie's liability to the group, he did respect and like her work. It had after all boosted Lucifer in the music industry and he did not want to see anything happen to her. So, he had secretly called a meeting among the band members (he did not include anyone else, not trusting they were not the leak) to go over the problem. He proposed that in light of the treating letters Anie was getting it would be best if they could get the fans to believe that Anie no longer had ties to Lucifer. To do this he had come up with the idea of "firing" Anie and for Sakuya to basically break up with her. The one catch though was that Anie could not know about the plan. Whoever the leak was had to believe that what was going on was the real thing. Anie herself would have to believe the lies, in order for the informant to believe what was going on.

The band had resisted the idea at first wanting Anie to at least know what was going on. Mr. Sasaki however, pressed the issue that Anie had to be completely believable in her reactions to the lies in order for this to work. Of course they would tell her afterwards and arrange for her to continue to write for them, but until then they had to keep her in the dark. Finally the band had reluctantly agreed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sakuya, we all knew this was going to be hard… especially for you," said Yuki coming to stand by his friend. "Remember it has to be believable. Besides you took precautions in case Anie left the apartment by the time you got back."

Sakuya gave an aggravated sigh before sliding to the floor and hanging his head. That was at least one thing that gave him a bit of relief. Sakuya arranged for the limo driver not only to take Anie to the apartment, but to also drive her where she asked to go afterwards. This way Sakuya would know where to find her if she had left before he was able to get in contact with her.

"Come on Sakuya, we need to get through this day as if nothing is bothering you. As soon as we are done you may all go to her."

"I'll go by myself," said Sakuya raising his head at Mr. Sasaki's words.

Mr. Sasaki shook his head, "You can't give any hint of wanting to go after her. All of you must leave together and in an unhurried manner."

Sakuya pushed himself up and walked to his chair, simply nodding his head in acceptance.

"We should all go and explain to her anyway," said Towa, "She is very upset, and I think we should all be there. I have the feeling she might not open the door for you Sakuya."

"Then let's get this day over with," said Sakuya. The group couldn't help the shudder that ran up their spines at his tone. Right now he looked and sounded like the Sakuya from when Lucifer had first formed, closed off and unpredictable.

XXXXXXXXX

Anie anxiously waited for the ringing on the other end of the line to stop.

"Babe!" Anie let a small smile of relief cross her face at the familiar voice that greeted her. "You will never guess where we are at this very moment."

"Zero," Anie softly said trying not to cry again. The jovial tone of the young man's voice disappeared at her quite response.

"Anie, what's wrong?"

"Zero," this time Anie let her voice crack as her tears came again at his worried tone. "He hurt me Zero. He hurt me so bad," coming to terms that she was going to cry no matter what Anie sobbed into the phone. Cursing could be heard on the other end of the line and she could hear him talking to the group she knew was with him. More cursing and expletives could be heard from them before he spoke again.

"Anie where are you?"

"I'm…headed…apartment," Anie pushed out between her sobs.

"The address you gave me right?"

"Yes."

"We are already there so we will see you when you arrive."

Anie felt confusion at his words, "What? I thought..."

"Surprise visit," he said then added with a huff of irony, "good timing right?"

Anie smiled sadly, "Yeah. I'll see you."

"Yeah," Anie hung up the phone and slid it back into her pocket, and lay back down on the seat. She wanted to cry her heart out again, but she seemed to have cried out all her tears. Instead she concentrated on getting her breathing back to normal, and slowly wiping the traces of tears from her face. In the back of her mind she was relieved that Zero had decided to drop by on today of all days. Normally she would have smiled at the image of him that came to mind, but with all that had happened today, all she could do was feel grateful that he was here in Japan.

XXXXXXXXX

As the limo driver pulled up to the apartment building, he felt a pang of sympathy again for his young passenger. Though she had calmed down during the ride, and had apparently been able to get in contact with someone, her entire countenance was still one of great sadness. When he got out to open her door, he noticed a group of young men standing by the building entrance. One young man with blonde hair that hung partly in his face was leaning casually against a black eclipse. Three other young men stood near him next to black ninja motorcycles. The driver noticed that they all took a step away from their vehicles when he moved to open the young woman's door.

"Miss would you like me to walk you to your door?" he asked not liking the idea of her having to walk by the group alone.

The young women looked up at him in confusion, before she also spotted the group by the entrance.

"That will not be necessary. Thank you for being concerned," she said as she climbed out.

"If your sure Miss," said the driver skeptically. The young woman smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well Miss, then I will be waiting right here for you, when you are ready."

"There is no need for you to stay," said the young women bowing slightly to him.

"I have orders Miss to take you where you need to go."

She shook her head, "I will not need your services. Other plans have been made." The driver was about to protest again but the look in her eyes told him she was going to remain firm in her decision. When she did not turn to walk towards the building he realized she was waiting for him to leave, so with nothing else to do he tipped his cap to her and got back in the limo. As he pulled away he glanced into the review mirror and saw his passenger run up to the young man who had been leaning against the car. He gave a slight nod of his head, as he remembered the little bit of conversation he had over heard her having on the phone.

'He must have been the one she called,' he thought, 'Well, at least she has someone there for her.' With that he pushed the incident aside and drove to his next pick up.

XXXXXXXXX

Anie had been so caught up in trying to figure out how exactly she was going to tell Zero about what had happened, without sending him on a warpath for Sakuya that, she did not notice the limo come to a stop in front of her building.

"Miss would you like me to walk you to your door?"

Anie looked at the elderly driver in confusion, but then her eyes fell on the group of familiar faces behind him. She gave him a small smile, realizing he was concerned about her going past the group of young men, whom he thought where strangers to her.

Anie politely refused as she climbed out of the limo and thanked him for his concern. When he told her he would be waiting to take her to her next stop, she quickly refused. The last thing she wanted was to continue to use Sakuya's break up gift of the driver. Now that she was at the apartment, others would be helping her out. She waited until the driver pulled away before she turned towards the familiar faces that waited for her. She quickly ran to Zero's out stretched arms and buried her face in his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

Zero held his sister close as she clung to him. Slowly he pulled her away from him and looked into her cheerless face.

"Anie what happened? How did he hurt you?"

Anie looked away from him and taking his hand tugged him towards the apartment building.

"Let's go inside first." Without a word the group followed her as she led them through the lobby to the elevator and finally to the apartment. Once inside Zero and Anie sat on the living room couch while the others either pulled up chairs or sat on the floor.

"The group fired me," she began without preamble, "Sakuya broke up with me, and in front of everyone said that he had never loved me and called me a fool for having believed so. And to top it all off," here Anie gave a mirthless laugh, "he kicked me out of this apartment. I'm supposed to be gone by the end of the day." She laid her head on his shoulder and gave a sigh of defeat, "Mother and father wont take me back I know. I have no idea what I'm going to do, or where I'm going to go."

"That is an easy answer," said Zero as he glanced to the others, "You will stay with us."

XXXXXXXXX

For a moment Anie was too shocked to say anything. "Are you sure Zero? I don't want to impose."

"Impose? Come on cuz, you know we would love to have with us. How many times has Zero tried to do just that?"

Anie smiled at her cousin Sasuke, who at first glance did not look related to her or Zero. That was due to the fact that they were actually third cousins. This accounted for Sasuke's jet-black hair and dark gray eyes, which he got from his mother, who was full-blooded Chinese. He had an athletic build and was a good several inches taller than her. Anie looked to the other two men who sat in front of her. She had never met them in person but she had seen their faces before.

Kaname, who was sitting silently in a chair in front of the couch, was a tall young man with a good build, whose long black hair was tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His black eyes normally had an uninterested look to them, but at this moment they held compassion and understanding.

Koga, who sat on the floor near her feet, was slightly shorter than the rest of the group though he was still taller than her, and had the same good build as the others. His dirty blonde hair, was geld spiking slightly towards the front and his blue eyes which were usually full of mischief, were serious as he listened to her speak. All of them perked up however, at Zero's proposal that she stay with them.

"Besides," Sasuke continued, "from what I hear Lucifer just lost a very talented lyrists, and she is looking for a new band to write for."

"That's right," said Koga from his spot on the floor, "and Uncle has been telling us that we need to find a way out of the rut we've been in. I definitely think you're our key."

"What do you say Anie? Will you write for us?" asked Kaname.

Anie looked down at her hands as she thought over the opportunity, her brother and his group was offering her. She had nothing to lose and so much to gain. Still going with them meant leaving all that she knew. But wasn't that the best thing she could do for herself? A fresh start?

"Looks like I'm going to have to brush up on my Chinese," said Anie with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. I have so many good ideas for up coming chapters! If you have time drop me a review and tell me what you think. Till next time.


	3. He Cannot Follow

XXXXXXXXX

Appearances are Deceiving

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the original characters.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: He Cannot Follow

XXXXXXXXX

Anie quietly watched as her brother tossed clothes into a suitcase that lay open on the bed she had once shared with Sakuya. She used the moment to take a good look at how Zero had changed since she had last seen him. Five years her senior, he had the same dirty blonde hair she did, but his bangs hung slightly in his dark hazel eyes giving him a roguish look. He was about as tall as Sakuya and the same build.

'Zero could take Sakuya in a fight,' Anie thought, a rueful smile crossing her lips. Not that she was anxious to witness such an event… well maybe.

As she moved to collect items from her underwear drawer her mind drifted to why she had not been able to see him face to face for three long years. Yes, it had been three years since that fateful night when she had been separated from her beloved brother. Though older than her, the two had always been very close. Zero had always wanted to pursue a career in music but only spoke to Anie about his plans. When it came time to tell their parents of his decision though, both knew life was about to become very hard for both of them.

While their parents did not really care what Anie pursued as a career, Akira (the name their parents had given him) was to follow their father in business. His other options were to be a lawyer or a doctor. Something respectable. When he told them that his interests were in trying to make it in the music industry, war broke out. After much arguing, they had finally given him an ultimatum. Either he dropped the whole "band" idea and pursued a respectable career, or he would be disowned. How could they have a son who was part of such a scrupulous industry? He had the day to figure out which he would choose. Anie had tried to plead with her parents, but they had locked her in her room telling her she was not to see Akira until he had made his decision, and then only if he remained with the family.

Akira had sat with his back to her door as they talked over his decision one final time. Anie wanted him to follow his dreams, even if that meant he would be separated from her. They both knew their parents would not allow them to communicate once Akira was disowned. So after an exchange of encouraging words, and a tearful farewell, Akira packed a bag and informed their parents of his decision. As expected their parents told him that to them their son was dead and ordered him out of the house.

He changed his name to Zero, to signify his new start in life and for a while communicated with Anie through letters, that where delivered by Sasuke. That was until her parents found out that Sasuke was a member of Zero's band. By then however, Zero had given her a cell phone number to reach him at, and this became the primary way they communicated, when the band moved to Shanghai, China.

"What do you want to do with the clothes in the closet?"

Zero's question pulled her out of her musings. "What?"

"The nice clothes in the closet," he asked again, "what do you want to do with them?"

Anie had not hesitated in emptying the dresser of her clothes, the majority of which she had bought herself, but the clothes in the closet; the dresses, shoes and accessories, most had been gifts from Sakuya.

"I want to start over again with a clean slate," said Anie dropping the contents of her underwear drawer into her suitcase, "I won't take any with me. Let's just box them all up for a thrift store."

Zero nodded, "Hey are the boxes here yet?" he shouted out the bedroom door.

"Yeah I got them," said Sasuke coming through the doorway with a several boxes and tape in his hands.

XXXXXXXXX

Once Anie agreed to go with him, Zero and the others immediately fell to making plans. Koga and Sasuke left to pick up a few boxes to pack her up, and Kaname got on the phone to make reservations for their flight back.

Zero then walked with Anie into the bedroom to start getting her things together. Anie decided that she would only take what would fit in one suitcase, and that the rest would be boxed up when Sasuke and Koga got back. As he cleared out her dresser Anie took what was hers out of the bathroom and tossed it in the open case. He looked up once to find her staring but not really seeing him. Zero decided to leave her to her musing as he went back to the dresser to empty the last draw. Seeing that it was her "un-mentionables" he decided to leave that drawer to her, and turned towards the closet.

After asking her twice about the contents he began pulling out the clothes and Anie, with Sasuke's help, folded up the clothes into neat piles that where then placed in the boxes. Once the boxes where packed and taped shut, they were placed in the hallway of the apartment to be picked up later. After making the necessary arrangements for them to be picked up, Zero watched silently as Anie slowly walked the apartment for anything that she wanted to keep. She stopped by a table that held two framed photographs. Coming up behind her, he saw that one was of the band Lucifer and the other of her and Sakuya. Slowly she laid the pictures face down as a shadow of sadness crossed her features. Gently pulling her into his arms, Zero placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered. Anie just nodded her head as she stood silently in his arms. "Come on lets see if Kaname has gotten anywhere with those tickets." She didn't say anything but allowed him to guide her back to the livening room.

"I got us seats on a 7:00pm flight," said Kaname when they approached.

Zero looked at his watch it was about 4:00.

"Well, let's be on our way then. We can get something to eat at the airport restaurants."

Everyone nodded in agreement, no one really wanting to stay longer than necessary in the apartment.

"Ah, the key Anie," said Koga extending his hand to his new band mate. She pulled out her key ring and started to pull the key off but, realizing that she would not need any of the keys, placed the whole ring in his hand.

Zero had started to head for the door, when Anie pulled away from him and walked over to an end table where the phone sat. Thinking for a moment she scribbled a quick note, folded it and turned toward him.

"What?" she asked when she noticed his questioning look.

He didn't say anything put inclined his head toward the note as she set it on the bigger living room table.

"I can't just leave without saying something," she said. Sasuke walked over to the table and glancing down at the note, chuckled while wrapping his free arm around his cousin's shoulders, the other was holding her luggage.

"Just a farewell cuz," he said smiling at him. Zero shook his head, his sister still thought of others, even though they had treated her so cruelly.

"They don't deserve one," he said taking her suite case from Sasuke.

"Well, that is up to her," said Sasuke, "Don't you agree little cuz?" Anie nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to the door. She paused a moment in the doorway, but taking a deep breath, and without looking back, led the group out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

"Wish I could see their faces when they come looking for her," whispered Koga to Zero as he dropped Anie's keys into a small manila envelope, as they passed through the lobby.

"I think it is for the best that we will not," said Zero clenching his free hand closed, "where we are going he can not follow."

Seeing the serious look in Zero's eyes Koga nodded, as he handed the sealed envelope to clerk in the lobby, which was then placed in the mail slot for the apartment they had just left. If the look in Zero's eyes meant anything, a confrontation at that moment would have become a violent affair.

XXXXXXXXX

Sakuya growled in frustration. Of all days for things to run late, today just had to be one of them. It wasn't just a couple of their scheduled events, it seemed that everything was running five to ten minutes late. Covertly he allowed himself to look at clocks and glance at his watch just waiting for the faces to tell him the day was over.

After what seemed like eternity, Mr. Sasaki told the group that they were done. Sakuya forced himself to not sprint for the limo and find out where Anie had gone: if she had left the apartment at all. Mr. Sasaki had told him after an interview they had given that afternoon, that it was confirmed the driver that had driven Anie would be the one to take the group to the apartment when the day was done.

Sakuya studied the old drivers face as he got out and opened the door for them. Once inside and the car pulled away Sakuya lowered the divider and tapped the drivers shoulder.

"Yes sir, is there something you need?"

"Earlier today, you took a young women to the same apartment we are headed to right now. Do you remember her?" he asked cutting straight to the point. The old driver thought a moment before nodding his head.

"Oh, yes I remember her. Poor child. From the looks of things it appeared that someone had really hurt her. She was sobbing the majority of the ride like her heart had been shattered."

Sakuya felt his own heart twist painfully at the driver's description and lowered his head in disgust of himself.

"After taking her to the apartment where did you take her?" asked Yuki.

"I didn't take her anywhere," said the driver.

Sakuya looked up quickly, "So she is still at the apartment? She hasn't called for you to take her some where else?"

The driver raised an eyebrow at the anxious faces of the men in the back of his limo. The one who had tapped his shoulder looked especially eager for his answer.

"Do you young men know the lady?"

"Yes," said Sakuya, "She is my girlfriend."

The old man looked surprised but turned his eyes back to the road in front of him. "I can't say. Once I dropped her off, she insisted that I leave. I told her that I was to wait to take her, where she needed to go. I was even about to give her my number so she could call me if she needed more time. She told me that other plans had been made, and like I said before, insisted I leave."

Sakuya felt the blood drain from his face, 'No!'

XXXXXXXXX

While the whole band had been keeping a wary eye on Sakuya, Yuki kept an even keener eye on him, being the one who was closest to him, aside from Anie. To any one who looked at him, Sakuya appeared as he always did. Confident, cool, and collected. The only difference any one noticed was that he was perhaps a bit colder than usual. To Yuki however, he could just see the stress and worry his friend was feeling as the hours ticked by. When they were finally done is was much later than they had first anticipated. Although 8:00 was not a particularly late day for them, they had planned on the day ending an hour earlier. The delays at each appointment had added up and they had found themselves falling behind their desired time.

Once in the limo Yuki had breathed a sigh of relief thankful that, they where finally on their way to see Anie, and would be able to explain the whole thing to her. He hoped for all their sakes that she would be understanding of the situation, though he seriously doubted she would hold it against any of them.

When Sakuya's shoulder slumped at the driver's description of Anie, he quickly stepped in and asked where the driver had taken her after stopping at the apartment. He almost wished he had not. The driver's response had been like a splash of cold water to all of them.

"So she could still be at the apartment?" he asked anxiously.

The driver shrugged, "I'm sorry but, I can't honestly say."

"Did she say any thing about what she was going to do," pressed Yuki.

The driver thought a moment before he spoke, "Well, I had raised the divider half way, she was crying so hard I wanted to keep an eye on her. I asked if I could call someone for her but she just shook her head no. She seemed so lost. She did however; make a call, I do not know to whom. I wanted to give her some privacy, so I turned up the radio up here, afterwards she seemed a little calmer." Yuki frowned slightly at the driver's explanation. This was not good. The rest of the ride was in silence as each band member thought over what had just been shared.

XXXXXXXXX

'She could still be here,' thought Sakuya desperately as the limo pulled up to the apartment. They all hurried out not even waiting for the driver to open the door. Sakuya stopped short however, when the driver called out to him.

"I know you are the reason behind the young ladies tears," he said coming around the front of the limo. Sakuya nodded his head dejectedly.

"Well, if I were you I would clear up this misunderstandings as soon as possible."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakuya worriedly.

The driver shrugged, " I don't know for sure but, when I dropped her off, a group of men were waiting for her. I was worried about letting her go inside all by herself, and offered to escort her to the door. She said no, and when I was pulling away I saw her run into the arms of one of them," he gave Sakuya a knowing look, "I'd say your competition has a head start."

XXXXXXXXX

Without a word Sakuya took off at a dead run. The others right behind him. So preoccupied with reaching the apartment, he didn't pay attention to the two uniformed men exiting the elevator carrying boxes, simply grateful that the elevator was available. He also didn't pay attention to the clerk calling out to him—more important things where on his mind.

XXXXXXXXX

"Anie!" shouted Sakuya jamming his key into lock when the doorknob would not turn. "Anie," dead silence answered his call as he stood in the doorway.

Yuki, placed his hand on his shoulder, "Sakuya…"

Sakuya shook off his hand and started searching the rooms. He could tell from Yuki's tone, that he believed Anie was gone. 'No!' he thought stubbornly, he would not admit she was gone until he had searched the entire apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

Yuki could only look on worriedly as his friend began searching the rooms of the apartment. Giving the place a once over, he noticed a note lying on the living room table. Retrieving it, he moved to the bedroom where Sakuya was currently pulling open drawers and throwing open doors.

"Sakuya," his friend turned to him, distress clearly showing on his face; "Found this on the living room table," slowly he extended the folded note to him.

Sakuya opened it quickly and silently read. Yuki looked curiously at his friends face when he looked up. It was void of any expression, and without a word his body slumped to the floor.

"Sakuya!" he called out as he grabbed his friend and struggled to get him to sit on the bed. His shout brought the others in.

"Yuki what happened?" asked Santa.

Taking the note from Sakuya's hand, he quickly read it before handing it to Santa. Santa took it and cleared his throat as the others gathered around him, he read the note out loud,

You have nothing to fear from me, Sakuya, for I doubt we will ever meet again. Thank you for giving me a chance to see the workings of the music industry, even though your intentions were less than honorable. –Goodbye Anie

Someone calling at the door broke the silence that followed. Towa went out of the room to see the clerk holding a manila envelope.

"This was left at the desk," he explained while extending it to Towa. Towa nodded and walked slowly back to the bedroom. Sakuya's expression was completely lost and un-focused, so Towa handed it to Yuki. Without a word he opened the envelope and pulled out a set of keys he recognized as Anie's.

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Sakuya silently took the keys from Yuki's hand, and in a tortured whisper asked, "What have I done?"

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: LOL this is turning out a bit more angsty then I intended. I was leaning for more drama. LOL Oh well, I'm enjoying twisting the proverbial knife though. I have fun scenes planned though so I'm excited about getting to them. Thanks to those who reviewed! It definitely spurs on my muse.


	4. Sunset and Friendly Rivalry

Appearances are Deceiving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only things that are mine are the plot and the original characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Sunset and Friendly Rivalry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero leaned back in his chair, with a smile as he watched his friends and little sister talking animatedly around the circular table. He had been slightly worried at first that Anie's melding into the group would take some time, but she had won them over as quickly as they had her.

"Flight 352 will be boarding first class in a few minutes please make your way to gate 14"

"That's us," said Koga standing up from his place.

Zero nodded as he pulled out a black beanie and sunglass, "Time for cover lady and gentlemen."

"Ugh Zero, we made it to the airport, through the ticket counters and baggage lines with no one recognizing us. I highly doubt we need our "covers" said Sasuke with a smile, "We are not that big here."

"Huh," snorted Zero as he pulled his beanie on, "Not yet any way. Besides it never hurts to error on the side of caution."

"What covers?" asked Anie as the group started to head for the exit.

"Oh you know, articles of clothing that help hid us from the paparazzi. Caps, high collared jackets, sunglasses, the occasional newspaper," said Sasuke throwing his cousin a wink, while he offered his arm.

Anie giggled as she took his offered arm.

"That will be enough of that cuz," said Zero pushing his way between the two, "you have been hogging her all day. I want some time with my sister," that said Zero placed a white, fashionable knit cap on Anie's head and handed her a pair of stylish sunglasses. The group laughed and headed towards their gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie slipped the sunglasses into her tote bag; with the sun setting she had no need for them. Walking out to the plane Anie felt conflicting emotions fill her. For a moment she had second thoughts about leaving her home but that doubt disappeared as she squeezed Zero's arm. She was with her brother again and a new family was being formed. She looked up when she felt a tug on her cap and returned the smile Zero was giving her.

"Ladies first," he said as they came to the stairs for their plane. Taking a deep breath Anie climbed the stairs.

Once reaching the top of the stairs Anie paused and looked back over Tokyo. The sun was just sinking behind the hills painting it a firy red.

"Is something wrong Anie?"

Anie looked down into Zero's worried expression; she hadn't realized that she had been looking at the sky for more than the second she thought.

Anie turned her eyes back to the painted sky and let a small smile lift the corners of her mouth.

"Earlier today, I thought the sun would not set. That this day would never end."

Zero smiled and laid an arm around her shoulders as he moved to stand beside her.

"The sun will set for you, Anie. It brings the night and a new day. It never fails to do so. The first rays of dawn will shine upon your new life."

"That was beautiful Zero," smiled Anie as they entered the plane, "you should write a song with that idea."

"You're the lyrist Anie, I am just a collaborator. Still…" he said with a smile, "that was pretty good wasn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Years Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo

Mr. Sasaki sat in his office enjoying the last few minutes of his lunch break. As he looked out over Tokyo through the glass wall of his office, he went over the progress of Jupiter's number one band Lucifer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan of finding out the leak in the office proved a success, but the cost it had come at proved very high.

The culprit turned out to be the assistant to the secretary. Security caught her several days after the event, calling a news station to sell her story. She had been immediately fired and escorted out of the building but not fast enough to avoid a confrontation with Sakuya.

Yuki and Santa had their arms full holding Sakuya back from the girl.

"You drove away the woman I love!" he shouted angrily among other more colorful things.

Sasaki knew that Sakuya's attention would not be on or in the band, so he organized for the band to take a six-month break. Sakuya and the rest of the band tried to locate Anie. As the weeks passed however, it became apparent that she had covered her tracks well. There was also the realization of the possibility that she was not even in Japan any more.

Sakuya thanked the guys for their help, but told them that he would continue searching on his own.

Atsuro and Towa worked on some solo projects that they had wanted to do and enjoyed what they could of their time off.

Santa took time to visit his family and connected again with his cousin Kaguya who, it turned out, had recently been interviewed by Jupiter to be potential assistant to one of the smaller bands under Jupiter's label. When Santa returned to Tokyo, Kaguya came with him and with a recommendation from him she was assigned to Mr. Sasaki and Lucifer.

Yuki spent time with his wife and child, as well as performing on several occasions in the families Noh Theater.

When the six months came to an end Sasaki found Sakuya and told him it was time to get the group together again. At first Sakuya had refused. During the six-month break he had been unable to discover anything about Anie and he wanted to continue looking for her. Sasaki made him a deal that if Sakuya came back to the group, he would hire a new detective to look for Anie. Who knew maybe Anie would come back on her own in the end. With some reluctance Sakuya agreed and the band re-formed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock at the door brought Sasaki out of his musing and back to the duties that needed his attention.

"Yes,"

"Are you ready for me Mr. Sasaki?" asked Kaguya. Sasaki nodded to his and the bands new assistant.

Her youthful face made her appear younger than her actual age of 35. Kaguya always laughing said it was her blessing and curse. Though she enjoyed her youthful looks, there was always a low expectation on her abilities. Working hard though she had made a name for herself and had landed an interview with the famous Jupiter studio, even though it was for one of their lower bands. It had been pure coincidence that she ran into her cousin, and with his influence she had been re-assigned to Jupiter's major group.

The studio and the band had not been disappointed. Kaguya's natural talents and instincts for her work proved that she was a force to be reckoned with. She kept the group organized and on track with their meetings, interviews, and performances. She got along very well with each member, filling the role of older sister; confronting and comforting each band member as if each was her own little brother. She also kept an eye out for possible interviews or events that would benefit the group.

Sitting in the chair across from Sasaki, she flipped her black hair over her shoulder and opened her planner to go over the next day's events.

"The studio wants a general idea of Lucifer's next release dates and tour plans,"

"We will go over our tentative plan when the guys get back from lunch and then you and I will finalize it tonight,"

"Ok," said Kaguya as she jotted down a few notes, "Umm…Oh yes, I was to remind you that the studio is letting a foreign band use the recording studio and practice rooms. They also want to have the group open a show or two for Lucifer. Of course the final decision is ours but they want us know that they are strongly in favoring of it." Sasaki leaned back in his chair, his brow furrowed as he considered the possibility.

"What do you think Kaguya?"

"Honestly, I think it's a good idea. From what I have heard, this new band could prove to be a worthy rival. Their talent and abilities are fairly equal to our boys. Starting a friendly rivalry between them will, I believe give Lucifer a challenge on their level that they have been going without."

Sasaki raised an eyebrow in interest at the news Kaguya was giving him.

"What is the name of the band?"

Kaguya flipped a couple pages before finding what she was looking for, "Legend, their name is Legend."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Revealing Legend

Appearances are Deceiving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only things that are mine are the plot and the original characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Revealing Legend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucifer was sitting in a conference room at Jupiter, waiting for Kaguya and Mr. Sasaki to arrive to start their meeting. At the previous days wrap up huddle, Sasaki told them that a foreign band had requested and been granted permission to record at the studio while they were visiting. Jupiter of course was getting a cut of their sales, but the studio also wanted the band to open a couple concerts for them.

"What is this meeting for again?" asked Santa as he rested his head on his arms.

"Kaguya said she was getting some background information together about the band Legend to show us," said Yuki absently as he and Sakuya looked over music for a new song they were working on.

Santa snorted slightly closing his eyes, "I don't see why the studio wants us to pick them up for openers. Our fans come to see us and only us. Why don't they have them open for one of the other groups?"

"Kaguya will tell us," said Towa as he polished his guitar.

"Hey guys!" the group turned toward the doorway as Kaguya and Mr. Sasaki came in.

"Well Kags what do you have for us?" asked Santa sitting up.

"A lot," Kaguya smiled, "give me a moment to set up the power point."

As the group turned their chairs toward the large screen in the conference room, none realized how informative and unexpected Kaguya's presentation would be to all of them. Especially to Sakuya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Legend formed five years ago in Shanghai," started Kaguya as the bands logo of a phoenix and dragon fighting appeared on the screen. "There was originally only four members in the band, but recently they have added a fifth. They were a bit of an underground band for the first year of their formation performing in local clubs, bars and putting on free performances in parks. This all changed when one night by pure chance Mr. Hatori Aido discovered them. Mr. Aido is a well-known producer in China who only takes on bands he believes will go far, and has discovered several popular bands during his career. For the first two years the band grew in popularity fairly quickly however, once they hit the mainstream it looked like they would only be a passing phase. With the addition of their newest member however, they became overnight stars and the number one band in China."

"That's the band, what about each of members?" asked Atsuro intrigued by what he was hearing.

"Well I thought I would introduce you to members separately and then play for you the song that made them number one, as well as a music video to give you an idea of their style," said Kaguya as she clicked to the next screen. It was the picture of young man with dirty blonde hair leaning against a black Ninja motorcycle,

"Let me introduce you to Legends founder, Zero Ryuzaki. The price he paid for pursuing his dream of music was very high. Apparently his parents were somewhat well to do and were scandalized by the idea of him wanting to go into the music industry. He was given the choice of dropping music or being disowned. He chose his music and changed his name to Zero. He is tight lipped about going into any more detail than that and anything else before he started the band. He is the bass player of the group."

Kaguya than clicked to the next screen, which was of a young man with black hair, and gray eyes leaning casually against a wall, he was giving the camera a mischievous smile.

"This is Legends lead male vocal, Sasuke Goro. He is the second of the four original members. He is known as being very out-going and he and Zero are very close friends. In fact before the band made it big, Zero rented a room at Sasuke's family home."

"This is Kouga Shidou," a young man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes sitting behind a drum set appeared on the screen. "As you can tell from the picture, Kouga is the drummer of the band and is a bit of a mischief maker. He was also brought into the band at the very beginning, and has been a childhood friend of Sasuke for many years."

The next picture was of a pensive looking young man, with long black hair that was tied back with a leather strap at the base of his neck.

"Kaname Hajime is the last of the original members and is the guitarist of the group. He was orphaned at a young age, and was discovered by the other three members at a club he worked at. After hearing him play they asked if he would join their group. Kaname was reluctant at first, but agreed to permanently join Legend after the first gig they played together. In an interview he said that playing that first time with Legend, made him feel like he belonged and he sees the band as the family he never had. When not with his band mates, he is very solemn and quite. Like Zero, he lived for a while at the Goro's estate, and they see him as their son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the international airport of Tokyo, the paparazzi were having a field day. About thirty minutes ago China's number one band had landed, and it was said that they would be performing several concerts in Japan. Flashes were going off at a constant pace as the group made it's way to a waiting limo.

The buzz was that the group would be performing with Japan's number one band, Lucifer. They couldn't wait to see what kind of drama would arise between the two prominent bands. Especially since in Legend, one of the band members was a female. Would she fall under the spell of Lucifer's front man? There were also rumors that two of her band mates were already vying for her attention. Oh yes this was a situation everyone would be watching closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now Legend is similar to you guys in a couple of ways. One is that both of you have worked very hard to get where you are, you have the same number of band mates and both of you are very, very, talented."

"Wait you haven't told us of their fifth band member," said Santa

"I'm getting there," said Kaguya, "This is were your groups start to differ. The type of music Legend plays is alternative that tends to lean toward a rock feel, but they have also done some dance songs. Every member of the groups sings but they have two lead singers. One as I have mentioned is Sasuke and the other is their female vocalist," Kaguya clicked to the next screen and everyone's eyes widen in shock.

Smiling at them was Anie with her arms wrapped around the base player Zero.

"This is Siren, she joined the group about two years ago, and is the lyrist, and as I just mention the lead female vocal of the group. Her addition to the group marks when they became over night stars. Her talent in song writing rivals the best in the industry. She is the main writer for the group although she often co-writes with Zero and sometimes Sasuke. Like Zero she divulges nothing about herself before she joined the band and it is assumed that she is from Shanghai."

"That's wrong," said Sakuya suddenly, "she is from Tokyo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuya had no idea how to react when Anie's picture appeared before him. His first reaction was relief to see that she was ok. However, to see her in the arms of another was a painful stab to his heart. He told himself it was unfounded because it was obvious that the picture was for promoting the band, and of course posed. It bothered him though that Anie seemed to have erased her past; avoiding question of what had been and a new name.

"That's wrong, she is from Tokyo," the words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Of course there was the possibility that this was not Anie, but Sakuya just had to look at the photo to prove to himself that that was not the case. This was his Little Bird.

"Why do you say that Sakuya?" asked Kaguya.

"I know her," said Sakuya. "You said that you had their first hit and a music video?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready for this?" asked Zero as he climbed into the limo next to Anie.

Anie turned her face away from the limo's tinted window and smiled at her brother. "I think so."

"Vultures I tell you," said Kouga jerking his head toward the photographers outside as the door closed behind him.

"I imagine we will be seeing quite a lot of them while we are here," said Kaname calmly as he slipped his sunglasses into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Who wants to get up-dated on Legends love triangle?" asked Sasuke pulling out a tabloid from his jacket pocket.

Kouga laughed as he looked at the front page, "Legend's Zero and Siren seen leaving romantic restaurant. Has the Siren decided on a lover? See what Sasuke has to say about it!"

Anie rolled her eyes as her brother wrapped an arm around her. "Am I the lucky guy sis?"

"I think you should go with me," said Sasuke as he opened the magazine, "I'm more photogenic."

"This is a creature of your making," said Anie laughing. She was glad for the silly distraction to take her mind off more serious matters.

After joining Legend it had been decided that her relationship to Zero and Sasuke would be kept private within the group and their producer. The reasoning had been that the guys would be able to protect her from unwanted attention, by pretending that they had intensions toward her. Everyone knew however, that that was not the real reason. Like her name change, everyone knew that it was really to protect her from Sakuya. So what if it looked like one of them was winning Anie's heart? The twisting of the knife in Sakuya's pride over the situation was purely coincidental.

The only draw back was that Zero's natural brotherly love to Anie, had others thinking that he had a thing for her. Add to this Sasuke's familial affection for her and you had people wondering if the two were vying for her attention.

The fact that the more suggestive poses required of Anie, were done with Zero or Sasuke only added more fire to the rumors. Anie only choose to do such things with her brother or cousin because she was more relaxed and comfortable doing it with them, than a male model or actor. However, there were a few things that both Anie and the boys absolutely refused to do together. In those instances Anie had had to learn to relax and pose or act with the male stand ins.

It had become a running joke within the group about the "love triangle" between the three, and each was guilty of stoking the fires of the rumors. For the most part the rumors where only stuff of tabloids so it did not bother them. People were going to say what they wanted no matter what—especially if they did not have all the facts.

As the boys dramatically read the tabloids latest fiction, Anie looked out her window, as the familiar sights of Tokyo passed by. The distraction of the tabloid faded as the limo turned down the street for Jupiter Studios.

'I can do this,' thought Anie as she reached up and squeezed Zero's hand that was resting on her shoulder, 'As long as I have them, I can do this.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	6. So Close

Appearances are Deceiving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase or the song "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park. The only things that are mine are the original plot and the original characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: So Close

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaguya was surprised by Sakuya's interest in the foreign band. During the time she had been with them, Sakuya only paid attention to the barest of details she had to share. The only thing he showed interest in was performing and especially writing; anything else was just not worth his time. Now however, Sakuya was taking in everything that she could give him about the group.

'Maybe it's the girl? He did say that he knew her but, Sakuya has never been serious with any girl that I have seen,' Kaguya set her thoughts aside as she answered Sakuya's question. "Yes, I thought I would show you the music video first," she said clicking over to the next screen. It is titled "Shadow of the Day", and I chose this one for two reasons. First, it is the first video they did as a complete group and second, it is rumored that the video shows how Siren came to join Legend."

"Rumored?" ask Santa raising an eyebrow, "Come on Kags don't tell me you are listening to rumors. You know how reliable they are."

Kaguya frowned slightly at her cousin, "I know that Santa, but some rumors do hold a bit of truth to them. I watched an interview of the group and they were asked if it was true." Kaguya smiled to herself when each of the guys leaned forward slightly in their chairs. "They just laughed and said maybe."

Astro gave a low whistle, "Well, let's see it." The rest of the group nodded and turned their attention to the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The video started with Anie fighting with a man that looked an awful like Sakuya. The things in the room alluded to the fact that he was supposed to be some kind of famous icon. The man grabbed a jacket and moved to the door, "Leave if you don't like it!" he shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

Anie sat down on a couch, tears sliding down her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone and selected a number.

"Please, I need your help," she begged. The scene changed to show the other end of the line, where Zero sat.

"We're coming," he said hanging up the phone and then looked over to where the rest of the band was lounging. The music started and followed the guys as they ran up the stairs to Anie's apartment. She opened the door for them and went directly into Zero's arms and the others came around her. The scene changed again to the band sitting around her. Zero was closing the shades of a window before moving to stand before Anie.

_I close both locks below the window,_

_I close both blinds and turn away,_

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple

_Sometimes 'good-bye's the only way_

Wiping away her tears as he sang, Sasuke picked up the lyrics while wrapping his arm around her shoulder,

_And the sun will set for you,_

_The sun will set for you,_

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray,_

_And the sun will set for you,_

Zero took her hand and Sasuke, and Koga followed the two and began packing boxes. Kaname pulled out a phone and made a call

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

Anie stood looking at a photograph, showing her with five other men, one being the icon. Lucifer did not have to stretch their imaginations far to see the similarities between themselves and those in the photo.

Anie picked up the photo and studied it for a moment before Zero came up behind her.

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple

Looking up at him, Anie gave tired smile and placed the photo face down

Sometimes "goodbye's" the only wayAnd the sun will set for you

_The sun will set for you_

The scene then showed the group leaving the apartment and piling into a convertible. Next where scenes of them driving to an airport.

_And the shadow of the day,_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

Once pulling up to the airport the group made their way out onto the runway where a plane awaited them. Sasuke, Kaname and Koga climbed the stairs first, followed by Zero with Anie bringing up the rear. Upon reaching the top Anie paused and looked over her shoulder to the red and orange sunset.

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

Zero came out of the plane and looking for a moment at the sunset, reached out and gently took her hand in his. He gave her a tender smile, which she returned and he led her into the plane.

The Sakuya look-a-like entered the apartment carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

As the music slowed he approached a living room table where a piece of paper sat. The camera zoomed in to show the words, "good bye", written on it. The flowers hit the floor and the camera moved to the window, showing the orange/red sky.

The scene changed to the inside of the plane. Three of the band members sat in a row-Kaname held a book in his hands; Koga and Touya had their headsets on. Behind them sat Anie and Zero. Anie's head was resting on his shoulder, with her eyes closed as she slept. Zero laced his fingers with hers and after kissing the crown of her head laid his head on hers closing his eyes. As the last stains of music floated by, the red/orange light of the sunset spilled over them, making them appear to the entire world, the picture of perfect peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well?" asked Kaguya, "What do you guys think?"

"Kaguya set up a meeting between ourselves and Legend at the soonest moment possible!"

Kaguya was slightly taken back by Sakuya's demand and the agreeing nods of the others. This was not quite the reaction she had expected them to have about meeting the new band. She knew there was something she was missing. Sakuya was chomping at the bit to meet the group and the others looked anxious as well, but it was not the anxiousness of meeting someone new. It was as if they had meet before—not just met before but that something had occurred that needed to be resolved. Before Kaguya could open her mouth to respond, Mr. Sasaki interrupted her.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakuya incredulously, "We must…I must speak with her NOW!"

"Have you forgotten how things ended last time? I highly—"

"Don't tell me about last time!" shouted Sakuya. Kaguya suddenly found herself in the middle of a very big, very loud argument between Mr. Sasaki, Sakuya and the other members of Lucifer. She was just about to shout for them to stop and explain to her what was going on when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(20 minutes earlier)

"So this is Jupiter Studios," said Kouga as the limo pulled up to the front of the building. A group of reporters and photographers were clustered around the entrance and security was already stepping out to keep them back. Anie said nothing but wrapped her arms around one of Zero's. This was it. The limo divider lowered and Legend's manager Aido, Hatori, who had been ridding in the passenger side of the limo, poked his head through. Hatori was not related to any of the band members by blood but, the group had found a special place in his heart and he watched after them as if they were family. Legend was very thankful for his care and guidance and had given him the nickname "Uncle". Hatori had no protest to the nickname and it had stuck.

"Ok guys shades on and no comments about your thoughts about Lucifer. If you have to say anything let it be about how excited you are to be here. Koga please behave yourself." Kouga shot a "hurt" look to his manager but, raised his right arm and muttered an "alright, alright'.

"I have set up with the studio that, we will get to try out one of the recording rooms so you guys can get a feel for the set up and then we are going to the apartment I have set up for your stay."

"Hey Uncle, when do we get to meet Lucifer?" asked Sasuke slipping on his sunglasses.

"Soon," said Hatori as he turned to get out of the limo, " I told their assistant manager that I would give her a call once we arrived." With that Hatori got out of the limo and walked quickly to stand by his group as they piled out to meet a wall of camera flashes and questions.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Quickly grabbing her phone Kaguya moved to a somewhat quieter part of the room. Glancing at the caller ID, she saw that it was from Mr. Aido and snapped it open.

"Miss. Shido?"

"Yes, Mr. Aido correct?"

"It is. This is the first time we have had the chance to speak one on one. You wanted me to call when my group arrived."

"Yes," said Kaguya plugging one ear to listen to Mr. Aido clearly, "I wanted to know if the two bands could meet for a least a few minutes today? That is if it would fit in with your schedule?"

"Let me check with them before I answer Miss. Shido," Kaguya could hear a muffled conversation going on and, took the opportunity to gesture to the band to quite down. She was about to say something when Mr. Aido's voice came through again.

"That would be fine. At the moment we are—is everything alright?"

Kaguya made a 'shushing' noise to the band when Sakuya and Yuki both shouted at the same time. When the band saw she was on the phone they quieted down, having missed the fact during the argument.

"Yes, Yes, everything is fine. Artistic differences," she said while shooting them a glare, "Where can we meet you?"

"As I was saying we are at Jupiter Studios right now, in recording room 4. The group wanted to try it out. You know get familiar with the studio."

"Of course we can be there in a few minutes."

"We will see you then,"

"All right."

"Who was that Kaguya?" asked Mr. Sasaki.

"That was Legend. If you guys would like, they are free to met with you."

"Let's go! How long will it take to meet up with them?" asked Sakuya moving towards the door.

"A few minutes," said Kaguya with a smile, "they are here at the studio."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hatori shut his phone and looked over to the band of young people he considered to be like his own children. At the moment they were goofing off, lip syncing to some oldies radio station. The charade was about to begin. Tapping the glass, he spoke into the intercom.

"They are on their way."

XXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Face to Face

Appearances Can Be Deceiving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase or the song "Over You" by Daughtry. The only things that are mine are the original plot and the original characters

Oh a little random FYI--Anie's nickname "Si"--sounds like "sigh".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Face-to-Face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what song should we do?" asked Zero as he tuned his base.

"Does it matter?" Anie asked curiously as she stretched her arms over her head.

Zero gave a mischievous smile, "Of course it does. Lucifer is on their way to meet us." Anie, still confused, looked to Sasuke who was testing out his microphone. "Don't you see Si?" he asked walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We can take this opportunity to 'twist the knife'." Anie rolled her eyes at her cousin while turning slightly to wrap her arm around him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she turned her face slightly to smile at the rest of the band, "all of you." The group smiled back at her, knowing that the meeting coming up would be one of the hardest things she would have to face.

" So have you decided how you want to play this out?" asked Kouga. Anie shook her head. "I still can't decide if I want to face it head on, or play it safe and be a coward."

"Hey!" said Zero firmly but quietly as the others had done so that the microphones would not pick up their voices clearly. "None of us would call you a coward for not wanting to pick up where you left off with him."

"I have it!" said Kaname suddenly startling the slightly somber group. "The perfect song for our first session." The group nodded their heads in approval when he gave his suggestion. After warming up they got ready to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuya ran toward the recording room with the rest of the band close behind. Mr. Sasaki brought up the rear with Kaguya who was still very confused about what was exactly going on. Approaching the door marked 'Recording Room 4' Sakuya, could vaguely hear the sound of a song being played. Without pausing he threw the door open sending a startled intern staggering back into an older gentleman. This sent the gentleman into the soundboard man (who had been adjusting microphones), causing him to push all the sliding knobs at once. A piercing screech filled the room, causing everyone to cringe and cover their ears. Some choice words were shouted from inside the recording room as the band inside looking at each other in confusion. The gentleman straightened up and glared in annoyance at the group piling in through the door.

'Well that was smooth', thought Yuki wincing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie and Sasuke were in the middle of singing the chorus when, a piercing high-pitched shriek filled the recording room. Anie quickly dropped her headset and clamped her palms down over her ears. Kouga let a few obscenities fly from his mouth, which were echoed by Zero and the usually even-tempered Kaname.

"Uncle what is going on?" asked Zero irritably, "I think blood is actually dripping from my ears."

"Just an overly excited intern who wasn't watching where he was going," came Uncle's voice over the intercom. "Give us a few minutes to reset the microphones…Sasuke what are you doing?"

Anie looked towards her cousin as she straightened from picking up her headset. He was peering intently at the glass that stood between the band and the soundboard room.

"I'm trying to see who this intern is," he said matter of factly.

Anie rolled her eyes and walked over to Kaname for some idle chat while Uncle told Sasuke not to be so dense; the glass was one-way.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke don't you remember? The glass is a one-way glass. You especially asked that we have a both with it?" Said the gentleman a hint of irritation lacing his words. Giving his head a slight shake he turned toward Sakuya and the others, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "I am Hatori Aido, manager of Legend. Tell me is this how your band usually enters a room?"

Mr. Sasaki moved to the front of the group clearing his throat. "No, our apologies. They were anxious to meet your band. Could you bring them in to 'meet and greet'?"

"Not yet. I want them to finish the song they were singing." As the managers continued to talk, Sakuya looked at the band chatting with each other. Anie's back was to him and was chatting with the guitarist. The bass player slipped his bass to his back and walked up behind her. Anie giggled as he wrapped her in his arms. Sakuya frowned not liking how close the two looked. He moved up to the glass unconsciously and was mildly surprised at the thunderous expression that was slightly reflected back at him.

Mr. Aido's arm suddenly appeared in front of him and knocked on the glass. The group turned toward the source of the knock.

"All right guys, everything is reset," said the soundboard tech pushing an intercom button. Anie moved toward her microphone which was right in front of where Sakuya stood, and Sasuke moved to the other.

It was felt strange to Sakuya to have Anie standing right in front of him, literally looking straight at him when she lifted her face to the microphone. However, she could not see him and she didn't even know he was there. Mr. Aido leaned over and pushed the intercom button "All right let's get this recording of "Over You" done. Lucifer will be here any moment."

"Why don't we just wait and meet them," asked Sasuke while putting on his headset, "Oh, I get it," a mischievous smile crossing his lips, "Your showing us off aren't you."

Mr. Aido's head fell to his chest.

"Just do what your told," said Zero shaking his head.

"Thank you Zero, now if there is nothing else," at the shake of their heads Aido nodded to the tech and moved back a step. "It is like working with a five year old. It's a good thing he has talent." The tech laughed as he pushed play.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie stood at her microphone hiding her nervousness. As the group had agreed to before hand, Uncle had tapped the glass twice in front of where Sakuya stood. She had suspected that the "accident" was due to Lucifer entering the room and the two taps on the one-way glass confirmed it. 'Ok Anie, deep breath you can do this.' A light began flashing indicating that the music they had all ready recorded was about to play. Looking straight ahead where she knew Sakuya stood, Anie took a deep breath and sang the words she had written not long after leaving Japan---

"_Now that it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

_What you said when you left _

_Just left me cold an out of breath_

_I fell too far, was in way too deep _

_Guess I let you get the best of me_"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is one of the first songs Siren wrote for us," said Mr. Aido as Anie started to sing. To Sakuya, Anie's word hit him like a physical strike. It was not hard to miss the songs meaning. As Sasuke joined her in the chorus, Sakuya cold not help the feeling that Anie knew he was standing there in front of her---

"_Well I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

I'm finally getting better

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

I got over you"

Sasuke sang his verse and the two singers joined again for the chorus. The feeling Anie put behind the words she sang were strong and at one point she shut her eyes, her brow creasing slightly as if she was in pain. Without a word Sasuke reached over and took one of her hands in his. She glanced over at him for a moment, giving him a gentle smile before turning back to her microphone---

"_Well I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

More than you, more than you know"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie was surprised at how therapeutic singing her song was. She had written it not long after Sakuya's betrayal and singing it now to him and the others lifted something from her. It did make her re-live that horrible moment in the meeting room, and sensing her distress Sasuke had reached over and taken her hand. She gave him a smile in thanks and continued singing. Shutting her eyes she let the music that the band was playing wrap around her as Sasuke started to sing the first part of the last verse---

"_Well, I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together"_

Anie opened her eyes and looked straight (as best as she could guess anyway) into Sakuya's eyes and with as much feeling as she could muster, she belted out the last part of the song---

"_Well I'm putting my heat back together_

'_Cause I got over you_

_Well I got over you_

_I got over you_

'_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

I got over you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_

_I got over you!"_

The phrase made Sakuya's heart twist painfully in his chest. He knew Anie had been deeply hurt by what had happened, and her words caused him to face what he had feared the most. She, thinking he had truly rejected her, had faced his rejection, accepted it and moved on.

"Excellent work," came Mr. Aido's voice, "it sounded great. That will be all for today. Come on out Lucifer just walked in."

Sakuya studied Anie's face as he spoke, searching for some kind of reaction. But she had turned away at the moment Lucifer's presence was announced to speak to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we go," Anie whispered to her cousin as the group set their instruments down and headed to the door.

"Get on my back," said Sasuke kneeling in front of her.

"What?"

"Come on it will be fun."

Anie laughed but did as he asked, allowing him to piggyback her out. Once through the door she was thankful for the close contact, and drew her strength from him as she faced the band that had wounded her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Sasaki has told me that, Miss Kagura just told you about the members of my group," said Mr. Aido as Legend entered the room, "So I will just make a quick introduction so that you can match faces to names more definitely". As each member of the group was introduced they extended a hand to each of the members of Lucifer. Sakuya could feel the other's eyes on him as Mr. Aido presented the last two members.

"And this is Sasuke and on his back is Siren."

Sakuya shook Sasuke's hand briefly before reaching for Anie's. He waited in anticipation for her reaction however, there was none to be had. There was not a single sign of recognition from her. Her eyes held no knowing glance, her smile though warm was only polite and after shaking his hand she turned her attention to the others of the group with the same friendly 'first' time greeting. Legends manager than made a quick introduction of Legend to the individual members of Lucifer, after which Anie asked a question that sent Sakuya's heart to the floor.

"Mr. Sakuya, I would very much like to meet your lyricist. His work is fantastic and I, as well as Zero, would like the opportunity to sit down with him for a bit. You know to compare notes. Would that be possible?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing your words were very encouraging.


	8. You Know Me!

Appearances Can Be Deceiving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: For the record, I do not own anything of Sensual Phrase. The only things that are mine are the original plot and the original characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: "You know me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So? Are you going to answer me?"

Languidly, Anie moved her eyes from the spot on the ceiling she had been studying, to look at Zero who was lying stretched out on his stomach beside her on a wide vintage settee.

"What was the question?"

Zero turned his head to face her and sent her a slightly irritated look.

"Oh! That question," Anie smiled at him while turning her eyes back to their previous task of finding patterns on the studio ceiling. "Until we leave," out of the corner of her eye she saw him simply nod his head and return it to its more comfortable position.

It had been three months since she and the others had made their appearance in Tokyo, and in that time Anie maintained the charade that she had no memory of her time with Lucifer. She would be lying if she said it hadn't felt good to see Sakuya and the others struggle to tell her why she could not meet with their lyrist.

As had been pre-arranged, a few days after their arrival Kouga had told Lucifer that he and the other members of Legend were aware that Siren had, had some kind of contact with them before she had moved to Shanghai. However, she had not told them exactly what it was and she never got the chance. Not long after her arrival she and Zero had been in a motorcycle accident (which was true) and though not physically injured she had lost some of her memories (for about a half a second). When Lucifer tried to explain what her connection had been, Kouga cut them off saying, "If Siren remembers than we will let her tell us what ties she has to you."

Lucifer, Sakuya especially, tried on several occasions to breach the subject with the male members of Legend only to be met with a wall of resistance and annoyance that the subject was being pushed. This lead to a slight tension between the two groups that, was smiled upon by the executives of the studio. It brought out the "friendly rivalry" that they had been hoping for. Though the groups were friendly with each other, the moment "that" subject was breached demeanors changed and the desire to one up the competition showed in the performances and song writing of the groups.

Anie let a soft sigh escape her lips as she turned onto her side to face Zero. The story was taking its toll on her and it was a nuisance to remember what she was suppose to "know" and "not know". Zero had asked how long she planned to keep up the ruse, and though she said until they left, in reality she felt that possibly she would end it sooner. Carrying on the game was unfair to the group even though they played along without complaint.

Not every thing on this trip to Japan had been stressful. Anie smiled as she recalled at least twice when she and the others had snuck out and hit the local karaoke bars. Poor Uncle nearly had a heart attack when he found out none of the body guards were with them, and Matsumoto the head of their security had been inches away from smacking Koga and Sasuke around when they argued that going out had helped expose the group to the people of Japan, and aided in their current rise in popularity.

Anie was just about to tap Zero on the shoulder and ask where the rest of their group could be, when the door of the room opened and Kaname stepped into the lounge that had been set-aside for them by Jupiter Studios.

"I thought I would be the first one back from lunch," he remarked a bit surprised to see them.

"Anie and I grabbed a quick bite and came back to get some rest," said Zero not bothering to open his eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised the two of you could fit on that thing," he said motioning toward the settee.

"It's wider than it looks," muttered Zero as he tried to fall back asleep for a bit. Anie laughed softly and pushed herself into a sitting position. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"A bottled water, since you're going?" asked Kaname tossing her his wallet. With a laugh Anie nodded, "I'll be back soon," she called over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuya was only half listening to his friends as they entered Jupiter's lobby. His mind was, as it was so often in recent days, in another place. His Little Bird was in his reach. She was back physically but she was absent at the same time. He frowned to himself as the picture of Legends lead male vocal and base player appeared before his eyes. It was clear they each had their own interest in Anie, and they knew it was killing him to see them act so freely with her. His frown deepened to a scowl. He did not need rivals. Especially now! Instinctively he knew things were more complicated then they seemed. He just didn't know how much.

The main complication was of course these two men. Anie was very comfortable around them, and on several joint band sessions he had found her either sitting comfortably in one of their laps, or whispering confidences in the circle of an embrace. He had to help her remember what they had together. It really shouldn't be as hard as it presently was. After all he had done it once before when that signer had hypnotized her. And Sakuya had a growing suspicion of why that was. Though Anie had supposedly lost her memory of her time with Lucifer and him, he believed she was starting to remember. The down side however, was that she was feigning ignorance about these recovered memories. He was positive it was due to the rest of the members of her band, that they did not want her reconnecting with him. He had caught her from time to time watching him with a knowing gaze, but she would quickly divert her attention when she realized he had caught her. Enough was enough! His resolve was firm. He would confront Anie the first chance he got. He would make her remember all that they had shared, explain to her what the reason had been behind the events on that horrible day that had caused her to fly from him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Anie gave an inward groan as she stepped through the door into the hallway. Coming towards her from the opposite end of the hallway was Lucifer. She watched them a moment as she let the door close behind her. The vending machines were in the direction they were coming from, so she couldn't move away in the opposite direction. She wasn't going to be a coward and duck back into the room with her brother and Kaname either, so that left her with only one option …to walk past them. She felt ashamed of herself for still being anxious around them, and as she quietly walked past the group, she flashed them a friendly smile, while she inwardly berated herself over her behavior. Almost immediately she heard Zero's voice telling her not to be so hard on herself. She smiled at the thought and came to a stop before her destination and fed the machine the necessary money for Kaname's wallet. Quickly selecting the water, she absently tossed it back and forth between her hands as she let her mind fill with the debate of what she wanted.

"I suggest the green tea," Anie jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion to her contemplation, and looking into the reflective surface of the machine, saw Sakuya standing behind her, his head lowered towards her ear. Steeling herself she turned to face him.

"Did you want something Mr. Sakuya?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuya had tried to lock eyes with Anie as she stepped into the hallway of the practice rooms. She had studied them for a moment, only looking his way for the briefest of moments, before offering a friendly smile and walking past them without saying a word. Sakuya started to turn to follow her but felt a pull on his arm to continue walking forward. He looked to find Yuki trying to guide him towards the room that had been reserved for them.

"Come on Sakuya," he said firmly, "I don't think she would appreciate being interrogated by you right now." Sakuya shook off Yuki's hold and turned to follow his Little Bird.

As he approached her, she was studying the drink selections before her seemingly oblivious to his approach. For a moment he froze, not really sure how to proceed.

"I suggest the green tea." Sakuya kept his face neutral as Anie turned to face him.

"Did you want something Mr. Sakuya?" He felt irritation flare up inside of him at her formal question.

"Sakuya," he said, "It is just Sakuya." Anie just gave a slight nod of her head before turning to the vending machine and promptly selecting a fruit drink. Grabbing it out of the bin she moved to go back the way she had come but he moved to stand in her way.

"We need to talk Anie. We cannot keep avoiding each other, or what has passed between us."

"Let me pass," she said firmly, " I do not know why you insist on calling me by that name, but I will ask you to stop. I am not on such familiar terms with you, as you seem to think I am. My name is Siren. Anie is something only those closets to me may call me. We do not have such a relationship." For Sakuya that was it!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You know me," Sakuya stated firmly. For a moment he saw a flicker of recognition pass Anie's eyes but it melted into confusion as she pushed past him.

" Of course I know you. I know all of you," she said motioning to others, "Your Lucifer. Japans number one band. You would have to have been living under a rock not to know that."

"No," said Sakuya grabbing her arm before she could reach her door. She dropped the bottles in her hands in surprise.

"You will release my arm Mr. Sakuya!" she said firmly.

"Not until you listen to me," said Sakuya. Anie tried to take a few retreating steps away but soon met the wall behind her.

Sakuya pressed forward, "You know me and I know you. I have kissed every inch of you."

"Let go of me!" Anie demanded while trying to pull free, but he kept a firm hold on her shoulders.

"Anie look at me. You have not convinced me that you have forgotten me," Sakuya released on of her shoulders and tried to turn her chin in his direction. Anie kept her head turned away from him a frightened expression crossing her face.

"Little Bird. You and I have spent many a night in each other's arms. Loved each other we…"

"Stop!" Sakuya felt his heart drop as the fearful expression turned angry and she looked straight into his eyes. "Alright I admit it. I do remember you."

"But your band mates told us that you had forgotten everything that had to do with Lucifer," said Santa, "Why would they lie about that?"

"They wanted to keep you from me, didn't they?" Sakuya demanded.

"I lied to them."

"What?"

" I was in a motorcycle accident a few months after joining Legend. For a short time I did forget," a wistful smile crossed Anie's lips. "How I wish that had lasted…but then all those memories came flooding back. I lied to them, saying I could not remember and they believed me."

"Why?" asked Sakuya his grip tightened on her shoulders. It was one thing if his rivals were trying to trick Anie from being with him, it was quite another if she was the one making the obstacle.

"Let go," said Anie pushing his hands away from her. "I did it because I didn't want to be reminded of you or what happened here. And you know what? They proved to me what kind of men they are—men of good character. They didn't avoid or keep anything from me about you or the band. We listened to your music; they didn't avoid any story that came out about you. They wanted me to remember on my own—if I wanted to. They even agreed to come here knowing that we would inevitably meet."

"Siren?" everyone turned to see Zero in the doorway of the room that Anie had first come through.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anie gave a soft cry of relief and ran into her brother's waiting arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked glaring at the others.

"Hey what's going on here?" Anie looked up from her brother's shoulder to see Sasuke, and Koga walking up to the group. Kaname had also joined having heard Anie's cry the same time Zero had. Everything seemed to crash down on her in that moment. All the feelings she had kept locked in, all the words she had wanted to say to the members of Lucifer and specifically to Sakuya. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she started to sob into Zero's shirt.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Si what happened?" asked Zero looking worriedly down at his sister. He tried to look into her face but she kept it buried in his chest.

"You bastards!" yelled Sasuke as he took a threatening step towards Sakuya. Anie reached out and quickly grabbed their cousin's arm.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "So sorry." Zero looked to his cousin and saw that he was just as confused as he was by Anie's words.

Sasuke gently covered her hand with one of his own, "For what?"

"I've lied to you. All of you,"

Zero moved to stand beside Anie, "What do you mean?" Anie took in a few shuddering breaths before she answered, her gaze focused on the floor.

"I never lost my memories of my time in Japan," she looked up then, her eyes pleading them to forgive her. Zero quickly realized what she was up to and placed a confused expression on his face, hoping the others would realize that Anie was playing one final card in the charade.

"You never forgot?" asked Kaname his own brow furrowed in "confusion."

"Si, you said" Anie cut Sasuke off mid-sentence.

"I just wanted to forget," she began avoiding eye contact with the guys. "I wanted to start over. To not have to think about what had happened here."

"Oh Si," Zero pulled his sister into his arms. "What happened here that caused you so much pain?" Zero noticed Lucifer shift a bit uneasily at his words and found it hard to keep the smile from his lips, enjoying their discomfort perhaps a little too much.

"I…I was Lucifer's lyrist," she whispered pulling back from him a bit. "I was also deeply in love with Sakuya and at the time I believed he felt the same way about me."

Sakuya started to say something but a rather venomous glare from Kaname told him it was not his time to speak.

"But I was wrong. When my presences became a nuisance to the band I was fired and thrown out. I was not allowed to participate or associate in any way with them. It was made clear to me that my talents where no longer needed and they were the only reason Sakuya had paid any mind to me. Of course you all know that on top of all this I was evicted from my home." Anie hiccupped a bit trying to calm herself down. "If you guys had not been in Tokyo, I don't know what I would have done since mother and father had disowned me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anie felt drained and as she finished her speech, she cradled herself back into Zero's embrace.

"Anie…Little Bird," Sakuya's words were not something she wanted to hear at that moment. She just wanted to get away. She was disappointed that she had again retreated into a lie, but she didn't want Sakuya to see how badly he had hurt her. So instead she decided to show that she cared more about what her current band mates thought than making any attempt to reform a connection with Lucifer.

"Please Zero," Anie pleaded ignoring Sakuya's call, "Please let's just leave for today."

"Uncle won't mind," came Sasuke's voice comfortingly, "We can start a bit earlier tomorrow to make up for it."

Anie looked up into Zero's face and he nodded his head in agreement and turned her towards the elevator.

"Alright, let's head home" he kissed the top her head and the others fell into place behind them. Without another word Legend entered the elevator and while Anie kept a tight hold on Zero, she wondered what events would unfold now that Sakuya knew she had all her memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks to all my faithful readers for reviewing and sorry for the long wait.


End file.
